The Phobia Girl
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Alvin gets more than he expected when he starts dating the new girl in school named Skylar. She's sweet, caring, and pretty, but she has a list of phobias that seem to never end! Join them in a trip to Spain, a jealous Brittany, and... a duck? *ON HOLD*
1. Finding Out

**Thanks for all the story name ideas, Guys! They were all really good, so I had a hard time choosing one! Congradulations to _vote4coolige15 _with the idea of "The Phobia Girl"! **

**Summary:** Alvin gets more than he barganed for when he starts dating the new girl in school named Skylar. She's sweet, caring, and pretty, but she has a list of phobias that seem to never end! But Alvin somehow manages to look beyond her flaws and love her anyways. Join them in a trip to Spain, a jealous Brittany, and... a duck?

**Genre:** Humor; Drama (I added it...) ; Romance (for the first time in FOREVER)

**Rating:** T for language and slight (SLIGHT! I'm keeping it T rated!) sexual content

**In the story, the ages go:** Alvin (17), Brittany (17), Simon (16), Jeanette (16), Theodore (15), and Eleanor (15)

**~Skylar Renee Peterz~**  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Ginger (red-head)  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Forest Green (I changed it a little...)  
><strong>Height:<strong> A little taller than Theodore / Eleanor  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15 1/2  
><strong>Color(s):<strong> Orange, Black and White

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

**Chapter ONE**

_'Breath In... Breath Out'_ She took a deep breath through her mouth. _'It's not a bid deal. You're just over-reacting.'_

"Sky?" Her eyes shot open. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Oh, umm.. yeah. I'm fine." Skylar's face said differently.

She raised herself up on the bed and looked down and slightly to her right. His erection was as clear as day through his jeans. _'Don't freak out. It's natural...'_

She looked at her boyfriend for a moment before speaking. "James..." **(1)**

"Yeah?"

She looked down and used her left hand to pull at the hem of her cut-off shorts. "I-I.."

James let out a huff and got off the bed. Skylar looked up and met his angry eyes. "Skylar, this isn't working out."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." James crossed his arms over his chest. "We've been dating for a year, and you _still _won't give me any!"

"B-But, James-" James cut her off.

"I understand how you're not ready, but I can't do this anymore! I need a girl who can please me, alright?" Skylar's eyes filled with tears.

She whispered, "James, you kno-"

"Yeah, I know about the phobia! You've told me already! And I respected that, but I kinda figured that you would've been over it by now!" James yelled and threw his hands out to his sides. "Ugh! I just... I'm through with you!"

By now, Skylar had tears pouring down her face. _'He'll never understand. No one will..."_

James grabbed his coat from the floor and headed out the door. He looked back at the sobbing red-head and sighed. _'I never should've taken that dare..'_ Then he left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dave, where's my hat?" Alvin yelled down the stairs. "I can't find it!"

"Did you try looking in the laundry room?" Dave yelled back from his seat on the couch. "I think I saw it in there this morning!"

Alvin, being Alvin, forgotten all about the laundry room. Why? Probably because he never goes in there. "Ummm... I'll be right back!" He yelled back down to his father and hurried off to hopefully retrieve his lost hat.

Simon adjusted his blue-rimmed glasses and sat his book down next to him on the couch. "I sweam, he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders!"

Dave chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

_CRASH!_

Simon and Dave glanced at each other before running toward the sound of the loud noise : The Kitchen.

"Theodore? Are you okay?" Dave all but screamed. Theodore was in a heap on the floor under a pile of pots and pans.

Simon and Dave helped the younger boy out from under the pile. "I-I think so..." Theodore rubbed his head. There was now a small bump on the side. "Oww."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Skylar burried her face further into her pillow. _'How could this happen to me? Why did I have to be so messed up?'_

She heard the door to her bedroom open slowly, but ignored it. "Sweety?" It was her mother, Kathy **(2)**.

"W-What do y-you want?" She said between tears.

Kathy frowned and sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. She rubbed soothing circles on the teenage girl's back. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. He wasn't good enough for you anyways."

Skylar turned over on her side to face her mother. "B-But... I mean, I-I..." She was at loss of words.

Kathy grabbed Skylar's hand between both of hers. "Oh, Honey, I promise you'll find the right guy. Maybe not today or tomorrow... but you'll find him."

Skylar smiled a little at those words._ 'I _will_ find him...'_

"But I guess right now isn't the best time to tell you that we're moving..."

"What?" **(3)**

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

**(1) James has light blond -nearly white- hair and dark brown eyes.  
>(2) Just imagine Kathy as an older version of Skylar...<br>(3) There was supposed to be a '!' after the '?' but it wouldn't let me put one there. :(**

**Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? (Haha lol I love that song...) Then review!**


	2. Alvin's Antics and Skylar's Ride

**Summary:** Alvin gets more than he barganed for when he starts dating the new girl in school named Skylar. She's sweet, caring, and pretty, but she has a list of phobias that seem to never end! But Alvin somehow manages to look beyond her flaws and love her anyways. Join them in a trip to Spain, a jealous Brittany, and... a duck?

**Genre:** Humor; Drama (I added it...) ; Romance (for the first time in FOREVER)

**Rating:** T for language and slight (SLIGHT! I'm keeping it T rated!) sexual content

**In the story, the ages go:** Alvin (17), Brittany (17), Simon (16), Jeanette (16), Theodore (15), and Eleanor (15)

**~Skylar Renee Peterz~**  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Ginger (red-head)  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Forest Green (I changed it a little...)  
><strong>Height:<strong> A little taller than Theodore / Eleanor  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15 1/2  
><strong>Color(s):<strong> Orange, Black and White

**~Kathy Peterz~  
>Hair:<strong> Ginger  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Forest Green

**~Harold Peterz~**  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Green

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

"UGH! I hate school!" Alvin groaned. He slammed his locker door shut and leaned up against his locker then crossed his arms with huff.

Simon sighed. "You'll live, Al." He shut his locker door and shoved his notebook under his arm.

"I just wanna go home!" Alvin moaned again. Simon shook his head and took off in the other direction toward his next class. Alvin frowned. _ '_Someone_woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sweetie, hurry up! It's time to go!" Skylar rolled her eyes and picked up her orange gym bag and putting the strap over her shoulder. _'Goodbye room...'_ she thought then laughed. _'It's a room Sky... not a person.'_

"Skylar Renee, get over here!" Her mother called again. Skylar smirked and looked at the door. "Yes, Mother." She took two long strides to the door then stopped. _'Mother? What the heck?__' _**(1)**

"Skylar!" Her father called for her this time.

_'Oh, crap! So not good!'_ She raced toward the door and shoted, "Coming!" She managed to dodge the small table in the hallway that used to hold a vase her mother bought from China._ 'China...' _She shuddered.

Skylar sprinted out of the house and to her parents car. The moving truck had already left for the destination. "You bellowed?" She looked up at her mother as innocently as she could manage without smiling.

"Just get in the car."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dave, we're home!" Alvin yelled as he came in the door. Dave sighed from his spot on the sofa and shook his head. _'That boy, I swear...'_

Simon took off toward his lab in the basement while Theodore went to the kitchen. Alvin took a seat next to Dave on the couch and smiled up at him. Dave frowned down at him. _'He's up to something...'_

"Can I help you with something, Alvin?"

Alvin stood from the couch with the smile never leaving his face. He leaned foward slowly until they were nose-to-nose. Then he slowly moved his hand to Dave's head. _'What the hell is he-'_

"DNA!"

"OWWW!"

Alvin pulled out a few strans of Dave's salt-and-pepper hair and took off toward his room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere. Silly woman, come here, let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy, girl_..." Skylar sung as loud as she could.

"I love the song, Skylar, but do you have to sing it so loud?" Kathy asked from the passanger's seat of the car. They had been driving for five hours straight and Skylar was driving her insane.

Her father, Harold, laughed and joined in. "_Wouldn't miss a single day. I'd probably just fade away. Without you, I'd lose my mind. Before you ever came along, I was livin' life all wrong. Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_..."

Kathy groaned and put her face in her hands. "All I want is a peacefull drive to Nashville... Is that really too much to ask?"** (2)**

"Calm down, Honey." Harold laughed. "We're almost there."

Harold slowed the car down and pulled into a small driveway. The house was a simple cream color with wooden windows and an oak door. Skylar held back a laugh. _'This house _really _needs some color.'_

The moving truck parked next to the sidewalk and the driver got out. He slapped his hands together and said, "Let's get to work."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alvin, what are are you doing?"

"Shh! You'll blow my cover!"

Alvin peeked through the bush and slumped his shoulders. "People are moving in across the street... UGH!"

"What's wrong with that, Al?" Simon asked and sat next to him.

"What if they're creeps? They could be murderes for all we know!" Alvin threw up his hands making Simon laugh. "Al, there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? But what if-"** (3)**

"Alvin! Simon! Time for dinner!" Dave yelled from inside the house.

Both boys looked at each other then raced off to the dining room.

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

**1) It wouldn't let me keep the '!' after the '?'  
>2) Look at number one.<br>3) Look at number two. **

**As you've noticed, I go back and forth between the two families a lot in this chapter. Sorry for that... I didn't want it that way but that's how I ended up writing it. :/  
>It's also not as long as I wanted it to be, so the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**In case you're wondering, The Chipettes will be in the next chapter. You'll also get to see Alvin and Skylar meet... and one of Skylar's fears. ;)**

**5 reviews gets an update. 7 reviews gets an update faster.**


	3. Meeting the New Neighbors

**Summary:** Alvin gets more than he barganed for when he starts dating the new girl in school named Skylar. She's sweet, caring, and pretty, but she has a list of phobias that seem to never end! But Alvin somehow manages to look beyond her flaws and love her anyways. Join them in a trip to Spain, a jealous Brittany, and... a duck?

**Genre:** Humor; Drama (I added it...) ; Romance (for the first time in FOREVER)

**Rating:** T for language and slight (SLIGHT! I'm keeping it T rated!) sexual content

**In the story, the ages go:** Alvin (17), Brittany (17), Simon (16), Jeanette (16), Theodore (15), and Eleanor (15)

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted, but you guys gave 8 reviews so I wrote up this.**

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

"Unbeleivable..." Simon stared as his younger brother, Theodore, shoved the last marshmallow in his mouth counting up to a total of 13.

Alvin tilted his head. "And you didn't even chew..."

Theodore mummbled out something that only he understood.

"Huh?"

Theodore held up his hand and chewed up the marshmallows so he was able to swallow. "It's easy! Just keep shoving them in your mouth!" He picked up five more marshmallows and crammed them into his mouth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Don't look. Don't look. Don't look..." Skylar looked to her right and saw it. The doll. It's black eyes staring into her very soul. "Eek!" She turned her head away and shielded her view of the doll with her right hand. "Don't look. Don't look. Dont look..."

"Skylar?"

"Y-Yes, M-Mom?"

"Are you okay?"

_'No, I'm not. I wanna get out of this store!'_ Skylar put on a fake smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Kathy raised a brow. "You're lying." Kathy put the bag of candy back on the rack and crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

Skylar sighed and looked away. "I wanna leave."

Kathy's face turned into a look of confusion. "Why?" She asked.

"I-I.." Skylar nodded her head toward the row of dolls. "Them."

Kathy let her hands fall to her sides. "I'm sorry, Sweetie! I forget about your phobias sometimes, and..." Kathy pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Who _are_ those people?"** (1)** Alvin nearly yelled. He had his nose pressed up against the wondow looking out across the street. He saw a red-headed woman get of the blue Ford truck then another get out.

He tilted his head and pressed up against the window. The younger red-head followed the older one toward the house. She looked back , as if she had a sixth sense, and looked in Alvin's direction.

He ducked down in hopes that she hadn't seen him. No such luck.

He raised up, thinking she was gone and in the house, but she wasn't. Now her and the older lady were both looking at him. The older one holding the crying teenager. _'Oh, no...'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mom, why is he staring at me? **(2)** What's he gonna do to me?" **(3)** Skylar clung to her mother as Kathy walked them both inside the house.

"Shhh, Skylar, it'll be okay."

"NO! He's gonna hurt me!" Skylar buried her face into her mother's shoulder as they sat on the couch. _'Oh, Skylar...'_

"He's isn't going to hurt you-"

"Yes, he is! He was staring at me!" Kathy blinked back tears and held on to Skylar tighter. _'Why does she have to be this way? Why does she have to go through all of this pain?'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What am I even going to say?"

"Just apologize for scaring her! Now!"

Dave pointed to the door and Alvin sulked his shoulder. "Dave, I-" Dave raised his brow and motioned to Alvin's shoes sitting in the corner. "Now."

*minutes later*

_'Get in, apologize, and get out...'_ Alvin sucked in a deep breath and nocked on the door three times and waited. After a few seconds, the older lady he saw through his window answered. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. "Wait... you're the boy we saw in the window... you're Alvin Seville!"

"Hehe... yeah, that's me. I, uh, came to apologize for that. I didn't mean to scare your daughter." He stuffed his hands in his pockets ad lowered his head suddenly feeling self-consience. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to say it to her face..."

"Oh, sure. Come on in. My name's Kathy." Kathy opened the door further so Alvin could come inside. Excuse the mess. We're still getting settled in."

Alvin shook Kathy's hand and entered. _'This place isn't half bad...'_

*WHACK!*

A shoe came flying in Alvin's direction and hit him in the face. "Oww!"

"Mom, it's him!"

"Skylar, calm down-"

"What the heck?" **(4)**

"Get him out of here!"

"Sweetie, he's not-"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Skylar's father, Harold. Alvin gulped as Harold's eyes landed on Alvin. "Who are you?" Alvin croaked out his name.

"As in The Chipmunks?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Harold smiled and offered his hand for Alvin to shake. "I'm Harold." he said. "I love your music."

"W-Wait... you're Alvin Seville?" Skylar asked. Alvin nodded. "And I live across the road from you?" Alvin nodded again. "And we're gonna go to the same high school?" Alvin nodded a third time.

"Any more questions?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

****(1) , (2) , (3) , (4) : Do I even need to say it? It wouldn't let me keep the dang '!'.****

**I am no longer going to use this phobia:  
><strong>~23) Hedonophobia: It is an overwhelming and persistent fear of feeling pleasure. People suffering from this phobia usually feel guilty about the fact that they are indulging in a pleasurable activity while others around them or in the world are suffering with illness, grief, economic hardship and other painful problems.

**WOW! Thanks for so many reviews, Guys! I don't remember ever having so many reviews for one chapter! Y'all are awesome!  
>5 Reviews for an update. 7 Reviews for a faster update.<strong>


	4. Asking Her

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! With school, family issues, friend problems... it's gettin' the best of me.

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

"Yo, Seville!" Alvin turned to find Chris and Lisa walking up to him. Chris was Alvin's best friend and captain of the football team, while Lisa was Chris' new girlfriend. Yes, _new_ girlfrfiend. He goes through girl's like there's no tomorrow.

"Yo, Chris." Alvin laughed. Alvin looked to Lisa and nodded. "Lisa." She smiled.

Chris threw his arm lazily over Lisa's shoulder, making her frown. _'She's obviously only with him for the popularity.'_ Chris smiled to show his crooked teeth. "I heard there's a new girl in school and _you_ know her."

Alvin furrowed his brow. "Huh?" Chris nodded his head behind Alvin. Alvin turned around and saw who Chris was talking about... Skylar. "Oh, her... yeah, I know her."

"Well, who is she?"

"Why would you wanna know?"

"Just bcause I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't keep my eyes open for more."

Alvin raised his brow at Chris' words. _'Wow... and she doesn't mind?'_ Lisa kept eyeing her nails._ 'I guess not.'_

"Sorry, Chris, this one's mine." Chris looked down. "Oh, alright." Chris may be a womanizer, but he had respect for his friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alright, there's a Gym Pod, Library Pod, and Theater pod... and a Math Pod. Why don't they just have the Math Pod in the-"

"Hey, Skylar."

Skylar looked up and moved a strand of her ginger hair away from her face. "Hey, Alvin." She looked down and blushed. _'He's so cute...'_

"So, um... need help finding your classes?"

She smiled. "Yeah, kinda." Alvin smiled back and took her scedule. "Alright, well, you you have Science third period... so you'll have third lunch with me." Skylar blushed again. _'Yes!'_ Alvin pretended to not notice. _'Blushing... so she likes me, right?'_

"You have Instrumental for first... hey, I do too!" Alvin cleared his throat and mentally smacked himself. _'Don't be so obvious, Al!'_ He scanned over her scedule and realized something that made his heart beat three times faster...

"We have every class together... even next semester." Skylar held back a grin. "Oh, alright then..." She took a deep breath trying to build up her courage. "Walk me to class?"

Alvin smiled. "Of course." He reached out and took Skylar's plain white folder and tucked it under his arm. To get a conversation going, he said, "So, um... what was with you yesterday?"

Skylar kept walking but looked away. "I-It's nothing..."

"Well, you were acting pretty strange... you freaked out-"

"It's nothing!" Alvin stopped at her outburst. He could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I-" Skylar turned and ran down the hall.

"Wait, Skylar!" Alvin chased after her.

She bolted out the doors with Alvin trailing behind her. "Skylar, stop! Please!"

Skylar reached the stadium on the side of the foot-ball field. She grabbed the railing and held on tight. _'Get a hold of yourself, Skylar.'_

"Skylar, please... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Alvin stopped when he saw her face. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and her cheeks were wet with tears. She let go of the railing and sat down on the ground, head between her knees, crying.

"Skylar..." He got on his knees next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and cried harder.

"P-Please... leave m-me alone..." Alvin's heart broke at her cries. He sat down next to her, but kept his distance.

Skylar raised her head and laid her cheek on her knee so she was looking at Alvin. She sniffed. "A-Alvin, I'm s-sorry..." She wiped away a few tears with her orange hoodie sleeve. "I-I shouldn't have ran off l-like that..."

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder again. This time, she didn't flinch. Alvin smiled to himself, taking that as a good sign. "Skylar, what happened back there?"

She looked up and met his eyes. "I, um... I have problems..." Alvin tilted his head in confusion, but nodded for her to continue. "I... I have _a lot _of problems..."

"Skylar, where are you going with this?" She mentally sighed. _'Do I just say it?'_

"Alvin, I... I have phobias. Many phobias. That's why." She looked away, ashamed of herself. She wasn't surprised when she heard Alvin laugh slightly.

"That's it?"

Skylar looked back at him. "Huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with having phobias. Heck, I have a few too. It's no big deal."

"You don't get it, Alvin. I have _phobias_. Weird ones! They aren't normal!"

"And I'm fine with that." His words were sincere. " Skylar, I don't care. I-I... I like you. I like you a lot. I don't care what phobias you have. I'm okay with that. I just... Skylar, will you be my girlfriend?" Skylar was taken back at his words. For once in her life, someone understood.

"Yes..."

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

****Not my best work... but I'm tryin'. The last few weeks have been rough for me.****

****5 reviews for an update. ****


	5. Time Flies When You Don't Talk

**It's been too long since I've updated... =( Sorry, peoplez... and I know this chapter is _really_ short... writer's block sucks! T_T**

_****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****_

_'So, maybe she has a few fears... that's no bid deal, right? Everyone has fears... ' _Alvin sighed and pulled on his hood. "Dave, I'm goin' to Skylar's house!" He left no time for his adoptive father to respond, slipping on his shoes and running out the door.

He ran across the street, muttering to himself. "I _really_ hope this goes right..."

He rang the doorbell once and waited. His patience fell low. He pushed the button again and crossed his arms. "Come on, come on..." He heard faint footsteps coming from inside. _'Finally!'_

Alvin was greeted by none other that Skylar's father himself, Haroldm staring down at him. "Alvin, nice to see ya again!"

Alvin smiled. "You too, Sir!"

"Please, call me Harold. Come on in!" Alvin stepped inside the large house. _'Good...he still likes me...'_

Kathy appeared at the botton of the stairs. "Alvin, you're back!" She walked forward and pulled him into a hug. _'Wow, um...okay then...'_

"Daddy, who's at the door?" Alvin's eye lit up at the sound of the voice.

Skylar came around the corner, from the opposite side her mother came from. She noticed Alvin and looked down, nervous.

"Skylar, Alvin's here to see you. If you want, you two can go up to your room." Alvin raised a brow. _'They're gonna let us be alone in her room?'_

"Okay, Mom..." Alvin followed Skylar to her room, noticing how shaky she was.

"Sky, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

She stopped in front of the last door of the hall, and opened it. "Well...here it is..."

The walls were pink and there were posters of Simple Plan covering the walls. The window on the far, left side was open, letting the breeze come in. Her plain white curtains pulled to each side.

She walked forward and plopped down onto her blue bedspread. She turned on her side and grabbed her T.V. remote. Looking over slightly, she grinned, waiting on Alvin to lie down to. Of course, she didn't plan on anything to happen. She trusted him, and he knew what he could and couldn't do.

Alvin cautiously lied down behind her. He turned on his side, like Skylar, and propped himself up.

The whole time he was there, they stayed like that. Alvin, afraid to move... taking her fears cautiously, but it was too much. Skylar noticed, but didn't say anything. She was somewhat happy that he was so careful, but he acted almost that if he touched her, she'd break.

"Alvin, I-"

"Alvin, your father's here." That ruined it. After gaining up enough courage to ask him about it, he mother walks in telling him he has to leave.

_'Some other day...'_

_****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****_

**I _will_ be updating... but it probably won't be soon. I have some stuff I need to take care of.**

**Review! =D**


	6. Trip to Spain?

**I'm tryin' to bring The Chipettes into the story the best I can. Next chapter, maybe? And sorry for the long wait...and the short chapter... and I'm up for any ideas you might have. ^_^**

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

So maybe thier relationship wasn't easy. Skylar has fears, and Alvin respected that. But he would barely touch her. No holding hands, no cuddling... sure, she was edgy with it, but she trusted him enough to know he knew what he couldn't do.

It broke Skylar's heart to have him treat her like that. He meant well, but sometimes he acted as if she was contagious.

"Alvin?"

"Yes?"

A twig snapped under Skylar's foot. The cold air sending shivers through her small frame. "D-Do you...um..."

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, to warm her a bit. Alvin cocked his head, giving her a small smile. "Go on?"

"Why did you choose me?" She stopped walking and stood in front of him. Due to the height difference, she reached his shoulder, and he had to look down at her.

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She wasn't sure what exactly she meant by it. "U-Um...like, uh..." She stuttered, "Of all the girls in the school...why did you choose me?"

He smiled and, for the first time, hugged her close. She accepted it and nuzzled her face into his chest. "You're pretty... and sweet... and nice... Sky, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Her heart warmed at hearing those words. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, and it meant a lot to hear it coming from him. "Thank you..."

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

"Boys, I have great news!" The three rushed into the livivng room from hearing that. Dave _never _says something like that unless he means it.

Dave stood there, in the doorway, with a huge grin on his face. "Um, Dave? What's the big news?" Simon asked.

Instead of replying, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out eight plane tickets, and handed one to each of the boys. Thier eyes widened in excitement. Alvin jumped from the couch. "We're goin' to Spain!"

"You boys have been very nice these past few months, including you Alvin. So, we're all going to Spain when school's out!" The looks on his son's faces brightened Dave's day. "As are the girls..."

"Awesome!"

"And Alvin...?"

Alvin knew something was up. The tone in Dave's voice said it all. "I talked it over with Skylar's parents... they think it'll be good for her to get out of the house, and, maybe face some fears... they haven't told her yet, but-"

Alvin spoke up. "You're letting me take my girlfriend to Spain?"

"Of course, you'll sleep in seperate rooms, and you won't be allowed to be alone..."

A smile slowly former on Alvin' face. "I gotta go tell her!"

****~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~****

"Hello?"

"Hey, Skylar, I have _amazing_ news!" He held the phone with shaky handy hands. He was nervous to tell her, afraid of her reaction, but was so excited about the trip he could hardly contain himself.

"Okay?" He heard her giggle and smiled.

"Well, Dave got us plane tickets to Spain... He talked it over with your parents..." He paused. Would she be okay with the trip? "And thy said it'd be good if you went with us!" She was silent for a moment...

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

More silence... "I dunno, Al-"

"Come on, it'll be good for you... please?"

"I-I..." Did she want to do this? Was she ready to face a few fears? At least she'd have Alvin by her side, right? "Sounds great..."

**~ O.O ~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~ O.O ~**

**If you have an idea, review or PM me =)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?  
>Review! xD <strong>


End file.
